Odd
by KateToast
Summary: She finds it odd... Oneshot. Pheely.


**Disclaimer**: Phil of the Future is not mine.

**A/N**: This short, random, fluffy one-shot came to me quite suddenly while I was watching my two friends sit and hold hands, and they were so darn cute it inspired me to write this because they remind me of Phil and Keely.

**XXX**

Sometimes, she finds it odd that they're a couple. That they went from a friendship to a relationship smoothly- or, well, as smoothly as a girl from the twenty-first century and a boy from the twenty-second century can transition themselves over a three-day period consisting of declarations over the H.G. Wells' news, salt and pepper shakers, saying goodbye for what could be the last time, going through the worst emotion of all: loss, plus first kisses in front of the entire school.

She finds it odd how well their hands fit together; his are a little bigger, but not by much, so she doesn't feel awkward when she grabs his hand with her own and swings them back and forth, gently. Sometimes if they're in a crowded place like the school hallway or the mall she grabs just his index finger and holds on tightly with her hand, and he lets her, every time, even though she knows he doesn't like it that much. _It's easier to maneuver around people like this_, she tells him, every time, leaving out the addition that she likes his fingers, his hands, his arms, his everything, that he's perfect how he is and she thinks it's cute when couples walk together like this.

Sometimes she's worried she'll tug too hard and hurt his finger, but if she does, he never complains.

She finds it odd how attentive he is; the only other boyfriend experience she'd had was Tanner freshman year, and they'd barely been "going out" for a day or two before he was cheating on her with another girl, spending part of his time acting the hero and wooing her, and the rest of his time slinking around and making out with the other girl. Her _real _boyfriend, her _now_ boyfriend, though, is nothing like that; he goes wherever she wants to go, meets her at her locker or outside of her classrooms during school, eats lunch with her every day, visits her when she's home sick, and picks her up when she feels down. On days when it starts raining they go outside and she brings an umbrella, every time, but when she tells him to get under it with her, he refuses, saying that he'd rather see her completely dry than both of them partially wet. _If it's going to rain and you're going to be chivalrous, we might as well stand in it together_, she tells him, every time, throwing her umbrella to the side and huddling close to him, and they let the rain fall down on them.

Sometimes she's worried he'll catch a cold or a fever, or get tired of standing out in the rain with her, but if he ever feels symptoms of an oncoming sneeze, or his face begins warming up, or he wants to go inside, he never complains.

She finds it odd how giving he is; today in a world full of people only concerned with themselves he's there looking out for anyone and everyone, so when she concocts another crazy scheme to save the environment or another wacky plan to rescue animals, he's right there beside her, doing the same dirty work as her, rallying audiences and raising money and supporting, every time, even if he doesn't believe in the cause as much as she does. He makes posters and t-shirts and mix CDs when he has spare time. She finds him, every time, and puts her hands on her hips and smirks before insisting he go hang out with Owen or do his homework. _You've done enough for the community by keeping _this _crazy person in check_, she tells him, every time, and scoots him out the door before he can assert that she isn't crazy and he likes doing this.

Sometimes she's worried that he only does these things so that she doesn't think of him differently, or because he feels obligated as her boyfriend, but if these thoughts ever actually cross his mind, he never complains.

She finds it odd how similar they are; but then again, she also finds it odd how different they are. Their tastes in music and favorite movies and books vary, sometimes matching, sometimes not. But if she mentions a band she wants him to listen to or a movie she wants to see or a book she just finished reading and loved, he asks about them with interest, every time. She's started a list with two columns that she keeps under her mattress in her bedroom, one column for their similarities and one for their differences. _This shows why we work together; because we're balanced_, she tells him, every time, as they sit in her room and she adds to the list.

Sometimes she's worried that he doesn't like the list and thinks it's stupid, but if he does, he never complains.

She finds it odd how simple he is; you'd think a boy from the year 2121, his fourteen years prior to getting stuck in 2004 filled with cool gadgets and amazing technology, would find life in the early twenty-first century boring, but he always appreciates the little things. He compliments any changes she makes to her appearance, every time, never missing a beat, and when she drags him out for a walk around the neighborhood at dusk, he always makes her halt so they can watch the sun go down in brilliant shades of reds and oranges and purples and blues, staring almost in awe of the spectacle in front of them that happens every day, that most people don't give a second glance to. She gets him random gifts, usually things not that expensive but something she knows he'll smile at, and presents them at his locker or when it's just the two of them sitting quietly in his backyard, and he asks, every time, why she bothered to go to the trouble. _You're the only person I know that would enjoy this, so why not? You're worth it_, she tells him, every time, as he's taking off the wrapping paper or pulling the item out of a gift bag.

Sometimes she's worried he thinks all of these little things she gets him are crap, that it isn't worth her time, that he's just going to throw it in his closet when she leaves, but he always smiles, and he never complains.

She finds it odd how understanding he is; she barely needs to say two words to him before he can realize something is wrong, and he's yet to be mistaken at one of those moments. He's there, every time, with a comforting shoulder and a warm hug and soft words to soothe her mood, until she's no longer thinking of what was bothering her, but of him, only him, always him. No one else knows her like that; so well that usually she doesn't even have to explain her problem before he completely gets it. She comments on his uncanny sixth sense, but he just says, every time, that it's because he's her best friend. _I don't know how many other girls get to end up with their best friend doubling as their boyfriend, but if they're half as lucky as me, then it must be incredible for them_, she tells him, every time, after she's cried all of her tears or spilled all of her fears to him and his arm is around her shoulder and he's wiping the water stains away from her cheek.

Sometimes she's worried he doesn't actually want to hear any of this, that she doesn't immediately know if _he's_ down every time, and if so, that he holds that against her, but if he does, he never complains.

She finds it odd how motivated, and motivating, he is; he's one of the only people that can push her to really _do_ something, whether it's a paper for school or singing for an audience or following whatever her current dream is. He's there with her, alongside her, every time, encouraging her constantly, never failing. _Without you I would fail every class and never work up the courage to do the things I really want to_, she tells him, every time, as he helps her with her homework or studies with her for a test, or offers some advice or a few well-placed, positive words.

Sometimes she's worried that she's taking advantage of him, that he feels like he's getting nothing in return, but if he at all thinks like that, he never complains.

She finds it odd how spontaneous and unplanned he is; she used to sometimes think that he didn't really do anything that wasn't designed and mapped out beforehand, that he was more of a stick-to-the-rules kind of guy that doesn't like to flirt with the random. In actuality, he can be very impulsive when he wants to be, taking even her, Miss Off-The-Cuff, by surprise. He presents her with little things, ranging from one of his mom's homemade cookies to a bracelet she had been eyeing in the window of a store, and she thanks him sincerely, every time. He throws small rocks at her window some nights, forcing her to go and look out and see him standing on her lawn, inviting her down, and she goes, every time. He grabs her hand while she's walking to class and drags her into a closet, kissing her for all it's worth as the bell signals that they're late for class. _You're such a bad influence_, she laughs out against his lips, every time, and minutes later they exit the tiny room and get late passes from a classmate who works in the main office.

Sometimes she's worried he only does these things to impress her, to make her think he can be just as impromptu as the next guy, that he doesn't actually want to be like this, but if he does, he never complains.

She finds it odd how much he loves her, how unconditional it seems and how great he makes her feel; like she's the most important person in the universe and all he wants to do is be by her side. He doesn't need to tell her over and over again, but she can tell in the way he acts and the looks he gives her that he's as smitten with her as she is with him. She knows it's crazy since they're only seventeen, but she thinks she could spend the rest of her life with him, and sometimes she tells him so. He replies, every time, that he feels the same. They get into debates, discussions, simple conversations, about the future, and often she wonders why he's so positive they'll end up together. _Because I love you more than anything and anyone else_, he tells her, every time, and it makes her grin and kiss him and whisper back that she loves him too.

Sometimes she's doubtful that they'll really last forever, that they're meant to be, that they can bank on a future together when they're so young, that they still have to finish high school and go to college and she needs to become a news reporter and what if the wedding ring she was wearing in the future wasn't from him?

But then he smiles and she can't complain.

**XXX**

_End._


End file.
